There's A Couple in Team Free Will? (Destiel FanFiction)
by mylifeisbetterinenochian
Summary: (Sorry the title sucks, I couldn't think of anything.) Castiel is all from Sam saying yes to Lucifer and letting the fight play out, right? But what happens when Dean and Sam fight, and Cass tells them Dean has changed him, Cass now wants to be Team Free Will. This opens up doors for all three of them. ;) (If you want more smutty things in this then just message me or review)


"Sam I can't believe you!" Dean yells as he shoves his brother's body into the wall. Sam falls to the floor but after a quick breath slowly gets up raising his fists. He blinks a couple of times and shakes his head, then swings at Dean. His hand connects with the shorter man's nose and makes a satisfying crunch sound. A smile appears on Sam's face for a millisecond before Dean wipes it off with a punch of his own. He hits Sam's jaw, no breakage but it'll make a bitch of a bruise.

Sam stumbles backward from the blow, giving Dean time to check his face. He wipes the steady stream of blood coming from his nose, but it just keeps coming. He growls at Sam.

"Now look what you've done." Dean says launching himself onto Sam. Sam falls to the ground and soon enough Deans hands are around his neck.

"De…" Sam sputters out. He rolls his tall figure sideways trying to get his brother off of him but to no avail. Deans grip loosens the slightest bit when he sees his younger brothers face turn shades of purple no one is ever supposed to be. He leans back, still holding Sam to the ground, just not by his neck. Sam sucks in a huge breath, rubbing his neck and collar bone gingerly. He swallows a couple times, breathing deeply.

"What are you doing Dean?" He asks, voice a little horse.

"Kissing Queen Elizabeth, what do you think I'm doing Sam?" Dean says with a tart laugh.

"I mean, why Dean." Sam says exasperated.

"Because we have to. It's in the rule book." Dean says roughly.

"What rule book Dean? You're talking, and acting crazy." Sam says getting worried. Then he gets another knock in the face from his green eyed elder. Sam groans but somehow finds the strength to push Dean off of him and slam him into the nearest door jam. Sam stands up as Dean does, watching each other, thinking of what the other might do.

Suddenly there's a bright white light, stunning them both. As their hands retreat from guarding their eyes they see none other than their angel friend, Castiel. He walks over and places a hand on Deans shoulder.

"Good job Dean." He says as he looks at Sam, sizing up the damage.

"Oh and your nose is broken. You might want to check that out." Cass says looking at Dean, with an odd soul-staring intensity that he only ever seemed to have with Dean. Dean saunters to the bathroom, muttering a low curse when he seems the blood, covering his shirt and face.

"Sam. We can't have you saying yes, you know that right?" Castiel says. Oddly enough he has a look of sadness on his face when he says this, although Sam doesn't know why.

"I'm very confused. I thought you did want me to say yes. The whole 'carry out God's orders' thing." Sam says with eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion.

"No. I mean, yes originally that was my idea. Dean changed my mind though. Now I'm Team Free Will, as Dean likes to call it." Cass says, his blue eyes softening when he says Deans name. Sam's nose crinkles in confusion, but then quickly uncurls.

"You like him." Sam whispers so the man in the other room doesn't hear.

"No…this is a professional thing." Cass says stuttering over his answer. Sam chuckles at him, then cracks a huge grin.

"Let me tell ya a little secret. He's sweet on you too loverboy." Sam says a little louder but it still doesn't reach Dean's unknowing ears.

"You think so?" Cass asks, eyes hopeful.

"What does Sam think?" Dean asks as he walks in, bloody rag on his nose. The bleeding has decreased greatly, and it seems as if he shoved his nose back into the correct position.

"Uhh nothing…" Cass starts but is interrupted with Sam childishly singing "Cass and Dean, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-ING."

"Um, Cass? Care to explain?" Dean asks expectantly.

"No not really." Cass says honestly. Suddenly Sams foot is on Cass's rear, shoving him into Dean, making their lips meet. They both sigh into the kiss, but break apart soon enough, both glancing at Sam before staring at each other, half-awed and then half-confused. Sam just shakes his head and walks out the door.

"I won't be saying yes to Lucifer tonight. Come beat me up tomorrow." His voice travels through the cracks in the door as he slams it on his way out.


End file.
